


play your little games

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, raina as kasius' seer bc we all deserved that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius does not appreciate how close his seer is to his second.





	play your little games

“Kasius.” Raina smiled at him, fully aware this would only annoy him further.“To what do I owe the honour?”

His voice was cold and sharp when he replied,“Your latest vision. I need more detail.”

“Was Sinara’s report not to your satisfaction?”Raina asked innocently, putting a little more emphasis than necessary on the last word.

Anger flashed in his eyes but she simply kept smiling politely, fiddling a little with the hem of her shirt. Or, well, Sinara’s shirt. She’d slipped it on and Sinara hadn’t cared enough to protest, leaving in Raina’s own shirt with nothing more than an eyeroll.

He had taken note the second he’d stepped into the room. She’d been easily able to tell by the way his jaw had clenched.

“Tell me what I want to know, seer,”he said, stepping into her personal space as he spoke. He regarded her with a sneer.“Perhaps I’ll come hear your visions for myself from now on. Stop you two from squandering my time.”

“And just what will you tell Sinara?” She had to crane her neck more than she cared to to be able to look at him but she refused to step back and let him think he’d succeeded in intimidating her.“That you’re too jealous to let her see her little Inhuman?”

“My Inhuman, seer. You’d do well to remember that.”

“Oh, Kasius. Poor Kasius.” He looked confused when she raised her hand to his cheek, fingers lightly brushing his skin. Just like her, he did not back away.“You never had to learn how to share, did you?”

His eyes narrowed dangerously.“Don’t talk like that. Sinara’s not some object to be shared -”

“How galant,”Raina interrupted, cupping his cheek properly. The anger was lessend by bewilderment. And something else. Excitement, perhaps.“I can see why she likes you, Kasius.” She brought her thumb against his lips; his breath was hot against her skin.“Tell me one thing, Kasius. Does she kiss you on the mouth? Because she’s a little peculiar about that. Or is that just with me?”

His fingers closed around her wrist so suddenly she yelped.“You’re lucky you’re gifted, seer, or I’d kill you on the spot.”

She didn’t doubt that he could. His grip was painful; she stepped closer anyway. Their arms were trapped between their bodies now, but he didn’t loosen his hold on her.

“We could have a lot of fun, you know,”she said. What she wanted to say was, _Did I hit a nerve?_ but she wasn’t suicidal, so she refrained from that. He looked a little triumphant under the hurt; maybe he’d made it past that strange rule. She raised onto tiptoes, almost expecting him to push her away. He didn’t. Raina sighed, regret not entirely feigned to her own surprise.“But I don’t think Sinara likes to share either. And I’m more scared of her than I am of you.”

He didn’t push her, exactly, but he release her wrist so suddenly she stumbled anyway. Then he stormed from the room without another word.

 

“Do I even want to know what you did?”Sinara asked, throwing the door closed behind her.

Raina looked up from her book with an innocent air.“Why do you think I did anything?”

Sinara frowned at her, then stripped off her uniform top by way of explanation.

“Oh.” Raina set her book aside, looking at the purple marks in fascination. Down her throat, across her breasts, on the soft skin of her belly above that hideous scar Raina found oddly intriguing. It seemed there was another rule that didn’t apply to Kasius: No love bites.

By the look on Sinara’s face, that was a rather new development.

“You need to learn to control your tongue,”Sinara said.

Raina wondered if there was anyone else that could be this intimidating standing there without a shirt, covered in love bites like some overeager teenager. She crossed over to her, giving her a coquettish look from under her lashes.“You know I have excellent control of my tongue.”

“So you did it on purpose.” Sinara stepped back, only a fraction, but Raina let her hand fall down without attempting to touch her. She knew better when Sinara was glaring like that.“You’re not touching me until these things fade.”

And she left as quick as she’d arrived.

Raina sighed as she settled back down with her book. She had known she was playing a risky little game, but it had been entertaining in the moment. She’d clearly taken it a little too far.

Kasius had staked his claim quite effectively.


End file.
